


Kanzaki gets his ass kicked

by PoeticNepeta



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Crack, ENJOY IT, M/M, rated for language, this is the dumbest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticNepeta/pseuds/PoeticNepeta
Summary: An... alternate version of TRY3's first fight with Kanzaki.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Kanzaki gets his ass kicked

**Author's Note:**

> This idea stuck in my head and would not leave until I wrote it so... here it is

In three separate rooms, the members of TRY3 each stared at the hologram of Kanzaki before them as the purple-haired man used a perfect guard against Chrono’s attack.

“That’s the logic of the weak,” the branch chief declared.

“What?” Chrono replied.

“Meeting people. Bonds. Friendship. Garbage! What meaning is there to this logrolling between losers?! Love is unnecessary! A heart makes people weak! So the heart is unnecessa-”

While Kanzaki spoke, Chrono, Shion and Tokoha all watched a strange thing happen in the hologram. There was an odd noise, then something that looked like a portal. And then, two figures burst through and punched Kanzaki in the back of the head.

“Wha-” Kanzaki started before the shorter of the two, a young man with blue hair, kicked him in the shin.

“Shut the fuck up!” the shorter one yelled, while the taller, another young man with brown hair and green eyes, watched with arms crossed.

The bluenette continued to beat up Kanzaki, and continued yelling as well. “We saved the world multiple times with love and friendship! So shut up and stop being an asshole!!”

With Kanzaki on the ground, staring up in confusion, the brunette grabbed the other, said “That was amazing, honey,” then kissed him passionately.

The members of TRY3 watched this in stunned silence. After a few seconds of kissing, the two young men shimmered and disappeared, leaving just a beat up Kanzaki.

Finally, Tokoha spoke up. “So… uh… what do we do now...?”


End file.
